1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the technical field of heating, ventilation, and air conditioning equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to equipment for mounting ventilation ducts in heating, ventilation, and air conditioning systems. Specifically, the present invention relates to a register boot frame that is first used to cover the register openings in new construction and is then used to help install the register boots.
2. Background Information
Duct systems for ventilation systems include register boots where the ducts extend through register openings in floors. Floors are installed in new construction before the duct systems are installed. The register openings are also cut into the floors before the ventilation ducts are installed. In new house construction, the register openings allow debris to fall through the floor into the basement. Such falling debris is undesirable in generally but is especially undesirable when the new concrete floor is poured in the basement. Covers for the register openings are thus desired in the art.
Register openings also create a safety hazard because people can accidently step through the openings and injure a foot, an ankle, or a leg. Any cover provided for the register openings would ideally provide a warning to those walking near the openings and would support the weight of a person who accidently steps on the cover.
Another problem with register openings and register boots is that they are somewhat difficult and time consuming to install. The worker installing a register boot must first position the boot from below and have second worker connect the boot to the floor from above. This process is undesirable because it requires two workers. Another drawback is that the resulting connection between the register boot and the floor can be rather leaky.